


Assassins As Roommates: Tall Tales

by StoryTimeTheCreed



Category: Altair Ibn La Ahad - Fandom, Assassin's Creed, Connor Kenway - Fandom, Ezio Auditore - Fandom, Ezio Auditore de Firenze, Malik Al Sayf - Fandom
Genre: Assassin's Creed - Freeform, Assassin's Creed II, Assassin's Creed III, Assassin's Creed III: Liberation, Assassin's Creed IV: Black Flag, Assassin's Creed Odyssey - Freeform, Assassin's Creed Origins, Assassin's Creed Revelations, Assassin's Creed: Rogue, Assassin's Creed: Syndicate, Assassin's Creed: Unity, F/F, F/M, Gen, M/M, Modern Assassins (Assassin's Creed), Multi, Other, Roommates AU!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-08
Updated: 2020-03-08
Packaged: 2021-02-28 19:15:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,319
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23072296
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StoryTimeTheCreed/pseuds/StoryTimeTheCreed
Summary: Bored at home, the groups talks of weird happenings during their times. Can you imagine them watching Buzzfeed Unsolved?
Relationships: Roommates AU - Relationship
Kudos: 64





	Assassins As Roommates: Tall Tales

The smell of buttery, salted popcorn wafted throughout the home. It covered the smell of new paint, dust, and cardboard; and for that they were thankful. After a few long and stressful days of moving their whole apartment into a new home, they all gathered in the looking room to stare at one another as the cable hadn’t been up in yet and no one knew how to reconnect the TV.

It was during this time when they were too exhausted to get into too deep of conversation that they began to talk about conspiracy theories and unsolved mysteries.

“I just never understood how people disappear in the Bermuda Triangle.” Jacob voiced, “I’m no sailor, but I can’t imagine just disappearing off the face of the earth so close to our land.”

“The sea is mysterious, mate.” Edward said. “I lived on the seas, and even I wouldn’t go there. They say you get transported into another realm with no possibility to return home.”

“Like….aliens?” Jacob asked, amused.

“Men of the sea are superstitious for a reason. It would do you good to heed their warnings.” Connor said in his grandfather’s aid, and ignored Jacob’s obvious sarcasm.

“I’ve sailed past the beginning of the Triangle, and the sea there was covered in dense fog and impossible to see through. We just went around.” Shay added.

“So it was a foggy day? No big deal!” Jacob said.

“It was only foggy right at the longitude where it began. The rest of the sea was as bright and blue as ever.”

“Shay,” Arno spoke, “maybe it was just a rolling fog that your ship past by? If you were sailing faster than the fog could roll out, then it makes sense that it seemed like only one area was affected.”

“I know what I saw.” Shay said with absolution, hinting the end of the discussion on his part. “Things I don’t understand are human mysteries, like that murderer in London. How did not one person see him?” This was an obvious jab at Jacob which Shay made more apparent with his smirk.

“I’ve always wondered about that too.” Connor added, sharing the look with Shay before looking to Jacob.

“Jack the Ripper?” Jacob’s voiced hitched an octave higher in disbelief.

“Yeah. He was just a man and yet no one could catch him and to this day no one knows his real identity.” Connor said. Evie, at the mention of the name, popped her head around the corner before deciding to join them. She was followed by Elise and Aveline carrying two bowls of popcorn.

“He was a vicious murderer. We were too busy saving people to unmask him.” Evie sat on the couch beside her brother and handed Connor the bowl. He took a handful and munched on the popcorn while she spoke.

“I mean, how hard could be to set a trap and tackle the guy when you saw him? I’d imagine it would be difficult, but that’s what I would do.” Elise said.

“He literally slipped from our grasp and we were trying to get out alive more than wonder who he was!”

“Jacob, you’re telling me you were face to face with him?” Elise squinted her eyes and looked him up and down. “Suuuurreee.”

“I was! I almost died!”

Evie nodded.

“All I’m saying is that I would’ve taken him with me.”

“And look how good that turned out for you.” Shay said and the room laughed. Elise rolled her eyes, a playful smile on her lips, and she munched on her snack.

“I still think it’s crazy that one person made such mess and managed to disappear. We literally don’t know anything about him. Or if it was even a him!” Connor was bewildered at the thought.

“Hey, America has a lot a similar stories! You guys have all sorts of weird stories and people disappearing. Don’t look at London.”

“America is built on the ancient graves of Natives, they deserve all the bad luck they get.” Connor started and ate another handful and handed the bowl to Shay.

“I still don’t believe it.”

“Edward!” They all groaned.

“What! No one knows if the same person did all this or if it was a group.” The pirate tried explaining himself but Evie was already after him.

“How do you explain it then? Mass hysteria?”

“Maybe.” Edward thought. “Or maybe there was no Ripper and this was just a string of murders that seemed to fit together so people assumed it was one person.” They all groaned in disbelief again, Connor even apologized for his grandpa. “What! I’m just saying, no one but his victims even got face to face with him. How do we really know?”

“You’re telling me an ACTUAL human being was just a figment of imagination made by the masses to explain a weird story?” Evie asked in disbelief. “Next you’ll tell me that Black Beard was normal man who just happened to sail?”

“Of course not! Black Beard was a real person that was weird as hell.” Edward continued, impervious to her sarcasm. They groaned again. “He lit his beard on fire to look like a demon! He was cool and all, but come on! Do you know how much time that took!?”

“He had style, I’ll give him that.” Aveline said, “But if you’re looking for a real mystery man, look at the Zodiac Killer.” A mumble of agreement circled the group. “Did you know that two cops may have had a conversation with him? But they thought they were looking for someone else and let him go?”

“No way.” Shay said, “What happened?”

“Someone called in a murder of this cab driver and a couple witnesses called in his actual description so the cops were in the area looking for him. But SOMEHOW” she emphasized, “the description was given as a black male and that’s who they were looking for when they ran into him.”

“Wooooooow!"Shay shook his head in disbelief.

"Americans.” Evie groaned and rubbed her eyes. Jacob and Connor were laughing.

“Could you imagine being those cops? Letting the nation’s most wanted man at the time go?” Connor chuckled, wiping his eyes. “Priceless.”

“What about that Axeman New Orleans had?” Elise voiced.

Everyone looked at Aveline, and she simply threw up her hands and said, “I had nothing to do that with. That whole thing was a mess.”

“How come you haven’t found the Loch Ness Monster?” Jacob interjected. He was pointing to Shay.

Shay seemed confused. “Jacob..that….that isn’t the same thing.”

“We’re talking about mysteries here, aren’t we,mate?”

Shay rolled his eyes and shook his head. “Next well be taking about aliens and if ghosts are real.”

“They are!” Both Edward and Jacob said.

“You two drink too much.” Elise sided with Shay.

“Pirates are naturally very superstitious.” Connor explained again and added, “but some of what they see isn’t just rum. My people believe in spiritual things too.”

“I don’t think demons count as spirits, do they?” Aveline asked Evie, who shrugged. “Biblically, spirits are human souls and humans can’t be demons.”

“I saw a demon once.” Edward began, but Arno cut him off.

“Are you sure if wasn’t Black Beard?”

This got a range of chuckles and laughter out of everyone except who Malik and Altaïr who had come to join the session.

“Please don’t bring demons into my home.” Malik gave them the “stern eye”, a certain look he gave them when they were in trouble. It always made them feel kids, but it worked. They shut up and bit down their laughter. Malik gave them a disapproving stare before heading to the kitchen to make his nightly tea.

“He’s superstitious. So, what are we talking about? Demons?” Altaïr stage whispered. The group now felt safe to talk with Altaïr being their defense against Malik, and continued their conversation.


End file.
